Speak Now
by LittleMissMusician
Summary: It's Troy's wedding day, and it's not with Gabriella. Will things work out for them? Gabriella's POV


**Lyrics by Taylor Swift from her song "Speak Now."**

_I am not the kind of girl _

_Who should be rudely barging in _

_On a white veil occasion But you are not the kind of boy _

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

I walked into the huge building where Troy's wedding was. Sadly, it was not my wedding. It was Sharpay Evans's. Somehow in between college and adult life Troy had broken up with me and then ended with Sharpay, who hated me. I didn't want this to happen. Troy belonged with me. Sharpay was too prissy and pink. I was the right type for Troy. He was about to make the worst decision of his life. I didn't want to be rude, but I had to stop him.

_I sneak in and see your friends _

_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel _

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid _

_Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

I spotted Chad and all of Troy's other basketball friends from high school. They were dressed in fancy tuxedos and were talking this wedding over. I didn't blame them. I was shocked, too. I looked over to see Mr. and Mrs. Evans. They were wearing proper little outfits and looked like the king and queen of the wedding. I heard Sharpay yelling at one of her friends: "Get it right! This is my wedding, and has to be perfect." I saw her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a big poofy dress and yes, it had pink on it. I winced and wondered why Troy chose her over me...

_I lose myself in a daydream _

_Where I stand and say _

_Don't say yes, run away now _

_I'll meet you when you're out _

_Of the church, at the back door _

_Don't wait or say a single vow _

_You need to hear me out and they said _

_Speak now_

I sat down in the very back. I felt my eyes glaze over. I saw myself telling Troy not to marry Sharpay. I told him to leave this place and come with me. I wanted to tell him all the horrible things I knew about Sharpay. I saw myself having the bravery and spontaneous nature that I had at East High School, but it was gone.

_And I am hiding in the curtains _

_It seems I was rudely uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be _

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen _

_But I know You wish it was me, you wish it was me, don't you_

Sharpay didn't invite me to her wedding. That's why I'm hiding in the very back by a window. If she caught me here, she would kill me. Troy did invite me, but I don't know what happened to the invitation. I know it had something to do with Sharpay. She has hated me since I first saw her at East High School. Then, I heard the wedding music (which was very much like a showtune from one of her productions back at East High) and Sharpay appeared in her over the top dress. She pranced down the aisle. It was very Sharpay, and very wrong. I saw Troy's face and I knew he was looking for a way out.

_Don't say yes, run away now _

_I'll meet you when you're out _

_Of the church, at the back door _

_Don't wait or say a single vow _

_You need to hear me out and they said Speak now_

The thoughts came back to me. I knew I had to do something or Troy would marry the wrong girl! I needed to speak up, because I couldn't have peace ever again if Troy married Sharpay.

_I hear the preacher say Speak now or forever hold your peace _

_There's a silence, there's my last chance I stand up with shaking hands _

_All eyes on me _

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room but _

_I'm only looking at you_

They were about to get married. I couldn't let this happen. No way in a million years! My heart was beating fast because I knew what I had to do. The preacher said, "Speak now or forever hold your peace. Do you want Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton to become Mr. and Mrs. Bolton?" There was the normal silence I expected, but I stood up. "I object." Everyone gasped and turned to look at me. My hands shook and my heart beat. I looked into Troy's eyes and saw him smile and I knew he knew again. He loved me, not Sharpay.

_And you say let's run away now_

_I'll meet you when I'm out _

_Of my tux at the back door _

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_

_So glad you were around_

_When they said Speak Now_

Troy ran out of the door with me. "I can't marry Sharpay." He ran towards me and threw off his fancy jacket. He grabbed my hand and took me outside. "Gabriella, I almost married that! Thank you for stopping me." I nodded. "What are friends for?" Troy said, "I almost forgot. I know who I really love. Sharpay, throw me the ring." Sharpay, too shocked to do anything else, threw Troy the ring. "Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?" I said yes, because I only pictured myself with Troy. Sharpay and her family cried as he proposed to me. I didn't, though, because everything made sense again.


End file.
